vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Warrior (Xenoverse)
Summary Little is known about the Future Warrior's life before he joined the Time Patrol. What is known is that Future Trunks used Shenron to summon him with the wish ‘Shenron bring me a warrior with the power to help me protect space and time’. It should be noted that Shenron asked the Future Warrior for permission before bringing him to the Time Patrol. His race, height, weight etc. are chosen by the player at the beginning of the game, however, the time patroller in the promotional material is always the same. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B | 4-B | 4-A '''| '''Low 2-C Name: Future Warrior, Varies depending on player choice. It was revealed in Xenoverse 2 that the Future Warrior in the trailer named is Ace. Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Can be male or female depending on player choice, Male in trailer Age: Unknown due to the extremely slow aging of Saiyans it is difficult to tell the age of the Future Warrior in the trailer. Classification: Elite Time Patroller, Saiyan. Majin, Namekian, Frost Demon, Human. Is a Saiyan in the trailer. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , True Flight, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Skilled in Martial Arts, Energy Sensing, Can significantly amplify their power with Kaio-Ken (Up to x20) or various transformations (Including Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 (Saiyan only) and Unlocked Potential), Body Control (Majin and Namekian only), Can greatly increase their power after recovering from fatal injuries (Saiyan only), Regeneration (Mid as a Namekian, Mid-High as a Majin), Transmutation (Via Candy Beam, Majin only), Can create flashes of light to blind their opponents, Teleportation (Via Instant Transmission and Kai Kai), Can switch bodies with their enemy, Energy Absorption (Via Drain Field and Drain Charge), Telekinesis, Time Stop, Ice Manipulation (Can freeze opponents and drastically drop their body temperature for similar effect), Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the effects of Demigra's Dark Magic), Life Support, Poison Users Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level (Capable of standing again Raditz well empowered by Dark Magic) | Solar System level (Could fight Cell well empowered with Dark Magic) | Multi-Solar System level '''(Could fight dark magic Kid Buu) | '''Universe level+ (Could defeat Demon God Demigra well he had the power of Toky Toky whose eggs hatch into entire timelines) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Could keep up with Raditz well empowered by dark magic) | Massively FTL (Able to keep up with Super Perfect Cell well he was empowered by dark magic) | Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with Dark magic Kid Buu) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Beerus and Whis well they are somewhat serious), Possibly Infinite (Could fight in the crack of time where time does not exist) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XJ | Class XPJ | Universal+ Durability: At least Small Planet level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | Universe level+ Stamina: High (Can fight many enemies at once without tiring) Range: Standard Melee Range, Higher with Ki Blasts | Dozen of meters with variety of move sets | Stellar | Universal Standard Equipment: Scouter, Several healing capsules Intelligence: Extreme learned from everyone from Buu to Piccolo, Videl to Gohan, Beerus to the Elder Kia and knows most moves in the franchise Weaknesses: His transformations can wear it down over time Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Full list here '''Key: Start of game '''| Cell Saga |''' Buu Saga '''| End Game/DLC''' Note: Dragon Ball: Xenoverse takes place in the anime timeline that leads into Dragon Ball Super and not Dragon Ball GT, as shown when Frieza recognized Cooler in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Non Canon Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Time Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Healing Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Humans Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Aliens Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Self Destruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Adults Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Possession Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Saiyans Category:Athletes